


[Podfic] I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Romance, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, Gossip, Jealous Stiles, Knotting, Loss of Control, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Popular Derek Hale, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Self-Denial, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Werewolves, awkward seduction through the sharing of clothes and food, everyone at the office wants to hit that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: “You smell like me,” the guy says, scowling as he crowds in and Stiles staggers back between the coats and finally hits the wall. “Why do you smell like me?”He barely lets out a garbled sound as the blood rushes to his cheeks. “No reason,” Stiles yelps, struggling to get his footing and grasping at a whirlwind of puffy fur.Or the one where Stiles goes thrift shopping and steals an alpha's shirt. And gets a lot more than he bargains for.





	[Podfic] I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299730) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22). 



> First Podfic Big Bang in the books. Woohoo!
> 
> Thank you to [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22) for letting me podfic her work. And a thank you to [thespacetofall](http://thespacetofall.tumblr.com/) for beta-listening.

**Title:** [I don't know why, but I guess it has something to do with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299730) by [LunaCanisLupus_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCanisLupus_22/pseuds/LunaCanisLupus_22)  
 **Reader:** [taikodragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon)  
 **Beta Listener:** [thespacetofall](http://thespacetofall.tumblr.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Ship:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings:** Mildly dubious consent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

**Summary:** “You smell like me,” the guy says, scowling as he crowds in and Stiles staggers back between the coats and finally hits the wall. “Why do you smell like me?”

He barely lets out a garbled sound as the blood rushes to his cheeks. “No reason,” Stiles yelps, struggling to get his footing and grasping at a whirlwind of puffy fur.

Or the one where Stiles goes thrift shopping and steals an alpha's shirt. And gets a lot more than he bargains for.

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9h6x9dto46698n1/I_don%2527t_know_why%252C_but_I_guess_it_has_something_to_do_with_you_by_LunaCanisLupus_22.mp3/file) [66 MB, 1:46:05]

**Podfic Post:** [Dreamwidth](https://podficbigbang.dreamwidth.org/87427.html)


End file.
